SARAP In Action
by ItsCitra01
Summary: Cerita paling watados Mater Lovers. Nama disamarkan. X)


**Hello! Kali ini, #SARAP ngeluarin fic baru lagi lho. Gk ada hubungannya sm Cars sih, tapi ini menceritakan pengalaman super sarap kelas 8C atau sCene. Di kelas ini, ada 3 klub seru-seruan. Diantaranya Mater Lovers, PIA48, & Orbs. **

**Langsung aja ke ceritanya ya? :D**

**R&R!**

* * *

Ujian praktek Seni Rupa kali ini tugasnya membuat patung, tapi karena patungnya udah pada selesai, Member Mater Lovers & PIA48 _(Pondok Indah Auu 48) _malah pada maen seru-seruan. Yang menyebabkan sekelas ribut.

Skip aja kali ya, bagian membosankannya. Sebenarnya, Mater Lovers & PIA48 pada main apa sih? Yaudah yuk langsung aja..

"Heeey! Main panjat-panjatan yuk?" Seru Vanellope heboh.

"YUUUK!" Kata member rame-ramean.

Sementara itu, Suzy & Flora masih repot ngewarnain patungnya, ngedadak diwarna di sekolah alias _dikebut. _Udah repot, cat airnya tinggal dikit, kuasnya gantian, minjem lagi. Haduhh..

"... Gaaah warna kuning mana warna kuning? Gimana lagi coba ini ngambilnya?" Kata Flora _riweuh_.

"Sini sini sama aku!" Kata Suzy seraya ngambil kuasnya & ngambil cat warna kuning. "Nih."

"Makasih ya."

...

"Pffftt akhirnya sudah! Biarlah, jangan pedulikan Pak Guru!" Kata Suzy puas dengan bahasa baku. Karena dialah di sekolah itu yang paling hebat soal bicara bahasa baku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tau _entog _kan? _Meri _juga tau kan?"

Flora ngangguk.

"Jadi _togri _kan?"

Flora ngangguk lagi.

"Nah ini dia contohnya togri." Kata Suzy bangga nunjukkin patung bebeknya.

"Duh."

...

"Hey Suzy! Flora! Sini ikut main panjat tiang!" Ajak Vanellope.

"AYO SIAPA TAKUT!" Seru Suzy, langsung lari ke tiang alias pilar terdekat. Kalau main yang kayak gituan, Suzy pasti jagonya. Karena bisa dibilang dia itu.. _macho._

Flora diem aja, disamping dia itu yang paling pendiam di kelas, gak pernah main heboh-heboh. Tapi seketika histeris kalau diajak ngomong soal Francesco Bernoulli. "Kayaknya gak deh. Ngeliatin lebih seru, hehehe."

"Oke oke. Suzy habis aku ya."

* * *

Kebetulan, di meja ada** keresek** 2 tuh. Gak tau punya siapa. Langsung aja disabet sama Vanellope.

"Tangannya pake ini aja nih! Biar mainstream!" Kata Vanellope.

"Siap!"

Vanellope-lah yang pertama maju. Langsung aja, dia naik meja, dan membungkus kedua tangannya pake keresek.

"Harus sambil nyanyi!" Kata Member.

"Liatin ekspresinya!" Kata Member lain.

"Okesip!" Kata Vanellope sambil ia lompat ke tiang terdekat.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY..!"

Semuanya akhirnya pada nyupporterin, pada tepuk tangan. "Ayooo panjat!"

"Terus terus! Forza!" Flora ikut nimbrung.

"Ayo, pasti bisa!" Kata Suzy.

Karena tangannya Vanellope dibungkus pake keresek, ya pastilah, manjat ke tiang gitu aja juga gaakan bisa-bisa.. Ketambah pake rok. Akhirnya, dia meleset ke bawah, dengan ekspresi yg eksotis tentunya.

"Horeeee!" Seru semuanya.

Pada ngakak guling-guling karena ekspresinya itu lho.. x.x

* * *

Bingung ngeliat ada rame-rame ngerumunin **tiang**, jadi hampir semua yang ada di kelas nyamperin kerumunan. Kebanyakan Member Orbs. Penasaran, ada apa sih rame-rame?

"Woy woy ada apa ini?"

"Panjat tiang, Orbss." Kata salah satu member datar.

"Caranya.." Gumam Vanellope sambil ngebuka kereseknya. "Harus panjat tiang itu, tapi tangannya dibungkus keresek ini dua-duanya. Terus harus sambil nyanyi & ekspresinya buat se-eksotis mungkin."

Semuanya pada ngakak.

"Giliran Suzy!" Kata Vanellope heboh.

"Oke!" Suzy langsung nyabet kereseknya dan ngebungkus tangannya.

Suzy cepet-cepet naik meja, terus lompat ke tiang. Nah ini paling mainstream! Suzy bisa kok, manjat sampai lumayan atas, tapi karena gaya gravitasi, jadi aja jatoh.

"AYO COMBAT CARL PASTI BISA!" Seru Flora.

"Ca ayo Ca!" Kata member PIA48 heboh banget.

'Ca' yaitu kependkan nama 'Anca'. Itu lhoo, Mas Anca pembantunya Mas Miko di 'Malam Minggu Miko'. Kenapa coba Suzy disebut Anca? Soalnya, kebanyakan orang pada bilang mirip, terus ngomongnya juga bahasa baku. Pokoknya Anca banget deeeh!

Mas Anca- eh, Suzy gak terlalu mainsetrum tuh, soalnya ekspresinya ditutupin, gak dilihatin. Tapi hebat tau. Vanellope aja gak bisa melesetnya tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Suzy bisa.. AMAZING!

"Hebat Caaa!" Sorak semuanya.

"Aku main sekali lagi bolehkaaah?" Tanya Vanellope.

Semuanya setuju.

"Ayo Vanellope! Pake _Pasta Potenza _yaaa!" Seru Flora.

"Ayooo! Auuuuu..ssstt!" Teriak member PIA48.

Sekali lagi, Vanellope naik meja & ngebungkus tangannya. Baru aja _cle, _mau lompat, eh...

"Keresek aku mana?" Celetuk Cybug tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba, datang juga Turbo yang lagi celingukan bingung nyari sesuatu. "Lho keresekku mana ya? Perasaan tadi di taro di meja?"

**?!**

**#ORONGOH**


End file.
